Poof
by WondaKat
Summary: "I would have killed to at least see you once while you were in that fuckin' prison, Ron. You know I would hav'." "So what fuckin' stopped you, then?" And Teddy just burst out laughing that murderous mad laugh of his and Ronnie just slyly grinned.


Word count: 1,927

Rated: T +

Spoilers: Movie spoilers

Warnings: Slash, boys kissing boys, not kissing you, descriptions of sex, fluff,

A/N: I've seen in fics where Ronnie is really rough with Teddy in sex, and I get that, but I have a feeling he was rather fond of Teddy and can be rather affectionate to his boy in public and not care what people thought. In their mad sort of way, they were really caring and loving to each other.

Enjoy xx

* * *

Ronnie never showed any affection emotion towards anyone, except his dear mum. With Frances, Reggie knew his younger brother didn't like her, but for him to be in Reggie's good books, he tolerated her. Even though when he first met her in the woods, outside his caravan he welcomed her with open arms into the Kray family, afterwards he made it quite clear he really didn't like the woman who was stealing his brother. And these confessions were made while he was on the pill, while seeing straight.

The only time he showed affection for his brother was when they had the bust up in

Esmeralda's Barn when he ran it into the ground and insulted Frances in the crudest way possible. After which, bloody and bruised, he confessed that he knew he wasn't in his right mind, hadn't been taking his medication. He apologised for all the shit that's happened the past 6 months and last 10 minutes, asked if his bird had gone. Yes, she was. Go after her, she's a keeper. Thanks. And then Reggie was gone,

That last bit was just for Reggie's pleasure not Ronnie's.

Yep affection was a weird word in Ronnie's dictionary, one he rarely looked up.

But then, Ronnie was getting more involved with Teddy. Sure at the beginning, it was a causal screw, a vicious fuck which Ronnie was always control of, Teddy on his front, chest to mattress, arse in the air while Ronnie buggered him into next week, crude words spilling from those plump lips, telling Teddy what a good fuck he was. "You like me fuckin' your cunt, eh, you fuckin' faggot?" and Teddy, in his mad fucked up way, Teddy would laugh madly into the mattress, pressing his arse back into Ronnie's cock, "Oh god yes, Ron, love your cock up my cunt. Give me more, yeah? Need your cock!"

Reggie had hoped that this 'affair' was a one off thing. Ronnie was fresh out of the looney bin and he hadn't had a lad in 3 years, although Ronnie said something about getting it once in the hospital with a fellow inmate in somewhere secret but didn't enjoy it because apparently, he was the one that took it up the arse instead of the other way around. Ronnie said he didn't enjoy it, but Reggie knew his brother. He did enjoy it, being locked up for so long there's only a certain amount of time before you are hungry for it. But Ronnie was about pride and anyone to hear that Ronald Kray to took it up the arse would make him a joke. The guy ended up with a broken jaw after the ordeal and Ronnie in solitary confinement for a few days to try and cool down.

Teddy they had pinched off the street, some ripe piece of totty, as Ronnie would call him, and dumped him with his brother for a fuck.

That was a month ago, and Teddy and Ronnie were still going at it like rabbits. Reggie was a little unsettled but not really bothered because he knew his brother would get bored of his toy and throw him aside for someone else.

Sometimes Reggie wished it was a girl his brother would go after, after all, he was bisexual, a lot of people forget about that detail. He liked a bit of both even though he'd prefer to fuck a bloke than shag a girl. More gay then he was straight. On one occasion he has seen his brother look at a rather lovely girl as she passed them in the street and whisper to Reggie, 'She's a good looking bird, Reg. If I weren't buggerin' Teddy, I'd have a go at her.'

But no, years while he and Ronnie ruled the east end of London, Teddy was still on the scene wearing tailored suits, looking dapper, getting Ronnie horny, watching Teddy walk off while the material of the trousers slip and slid of his bottom, knowing he had Ronnie under a spell. One spell that gave Teddy enough courage sometimes to grope or smack Ronnie's arse in public and just get a grunt from his brother, not bothering to do anything, just knowing the build up of that smack would lead to Teddy getting a rough fucking while his arse got smacked this time in Ronnie's bed. Their bed.

What was worse now is that now Ronnie had Leslie Holt following him like a puppy dog, desperate for Ronnie's attention, which was always for Teddy. Reggie was pretty sure the 3 of them had had an orgy together, Leslie fucking Teddy, Teddy fucking Leslie while probably Ronnie watches his boys before he screw them one by one or while he fuck one while the other fuck the other.

It was disturbing. It didn't help when he found out now Ronnie was now having a supposed affair with Lord Boothby and Labour MP Tom Driberg and having sex parties in his flat in Hackney. Just the thought of one of those men making out with his little brother brought disturbing images to mind which makes him shudder. Still, obviously rubbing elbows (or cocks) with people in politics had benefits, as it was proven when taken to court to face charges for assault and what not.

Before getting off scot free, for a while him and Ronnie went into prison. Him in a normal one, Ronnie in specialist mental prison. And all the while he had hoped that Ronnie's and Teddies relationship, if you could call it that, would dissolve, Ronnie would forget Edward Smith and move on after he got out and Reggie was praying his little brother find himself a nice girl.

Reggie was allowed visitors, but from what he had heard through the grape vine, Ronnie was not and that made Reggie even happier to think Teddy would soon be out of Ronnie's life.

The trial was a success, they were free, Frances was going to marry him, he had a new club that he, France's, Ronnie and the rest of the firm were going to celebrate in tonight. And Teddy was nowhere in sight.

Or so he thought.

Ronnie didn't go back to his flat. Frances went to change at her flat with Frank while Reggie and Ronnie went and saw their mother, who was over the moon that her babies were out and free. Ronnie had someone send over his tux to his mother and father's house while Reggie was getting his on.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang. Ronnie hefted himself out of his chair after setting his cup of tea down on the coffee table, knowing this was his tux at the door.

Reggie heard the door go to. He came out of the bathroom where he was tying up his bow tie and watched from the top of the stairs to see who had delivered Ronnie's suit.

The doorbell rang out again before Ronnie got out of the living room and Ronnie cried out that he was 'fuckin' coming! Alright?!' and Reggie heard his mother tell her youngest son to 'calm down dear' before Ronnie replied with a 'sorry mum'. Reggie rolled his eyes at the brief conversation between the two. Rather typical family banter.

Ronnie was the door now, and he opened it to peek outside. Reggie continued to watch his brother. Ronnie then let out a groan and opened the door full. But before the person with the tux could hand it over to their boss, Ronnie had said in low voice which Reggie could still hear, "where the fuck hav' you been then, boy?' Then the person who held Ronnie's tux was dragged into the house by the arm and that is when Reggie's fingers stopped tying his bow tie and watches as Ronnie pushes fucking Mad Teddy up the hall wall of his mum and dad's house and plants his lips on Teddies, going in rough and brutal. The tux Teddy was holding up falls at his feet and his arms goes up around Ronnie's neck while Ronnie's bear paws go on Teddy's hips and holds him in place against the wall.

Reggie's mouth is a little open in, would he call it shock, as his twin and his bitch go at it up the wall, in their mother's own fucking house for fuck sake. He stays quiet, not wanting to give himself away as he watches the scene unfold.

Teddy's hands are in Ronnie's greased up hair, making a mess, his hands all over the place, knocking the handles to Ronnie's glasses a bit making them a bit off and on Ronnie's ears. Ronnie's licking into Teddy's mouth, making the boy want to moan but doesn't want to because their mother and father are next door. How thoughtful. Ronnie brings Teddy closer to him, the rough kissing finishes with Ronnie pulling at Teddy's red bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away and then the kissing got softer, Ronnie's hands goes to cup Teddy's face, as his and Teddy's tongues danced slowly against one another, both of their eyes closed and then they pull away with a wet smack and look at each other, a mad love in their eyes.

Reggie could see the faint creases of a smile forming on Ronnie's mouth while Teddy lets out his hideously mad laugh which causes Ronnie to chuckle, ducking his his head to hide his smile. Teddy's arms are now wrapped around Ronnie's waist, as is Ronnie's as they held themselves in their insanity.

Ronnie lifted his head and planted a final kiss on Teddy's forehead. "Missed you," he said gently to his 'lover', hands stroking up and down Teddy's sides. "I never thought I'd see you again, Teddy. Was so alone.."

Teddy looked at Ronnie, with a surprisingly warm smile, arms tightening around Ronnie, "I missed you too," he confessed softly. "I would have killed to at least see you once while you were in that fuckin' prison, Ron. You know I would hav'."

"So what fuckin' stopped you, then?"

And Teddy just burst out laughing that murderous mad laugh of his and Ronnie just slyly grinned before clipping Teddy gently around the ear before bending down to pick up his tux and moving Teddy into the living room.

"Oh Teddy, luv!" Reggie heard his mum from the living room. "Hello there! Come and sit down. Would you like a tea?"

"Oh please, Mrs Kray, that would be lovely, thank you."

"You are more than welcome. Such a polite boy, isn't he, Ron? You've got yourself such a lovely boy."

Mum, if only you knew, Reggie thought, finishing up his bow tie back in the bathroom, rolling his eyes at his dear old mums innocent comments about that bloody mad bastard in the living room.

"Don't I know, mum," Ronnie preened. "I'm not usually the soppy type, you all know that, but since Teddy came along, I've felt better with myself and my illness. He's brought out the best in me."

"Oh fucking hell," Reggie murmured to himself, greasing up the last bit of him hair, listening on to Ronnie dribble about Teddy being good for him. "More like the worst, you twat."

Utter bollocks, they are not better for each other, those fucking lunatics. What would they know?

Reggie shrugged at his own question as he rinsed his hands free of grease before he dried his hands and went back down stairs into the living room to his mum, dad and the loved up lunatics.

God help them.


End file.
